Moonlit Night
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU: Kaiya Potter needed to get away from life in Britain, so she moves with her grandmother to Karakura Town. The farthest she could possibly get after the short lived Second War against the now dead Voldemort. Unfortunately, she didn't leave the battle as she once was, and she finds being normal isn't in the cards Destiny dealt her, not even in Karakura Town.
1. The End is only The Beginning

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moonlit Night. **

**Chapter 1: The End is only The Beginning. **

**Cokeworth, England; **

**July 2nd, 2001:**

"Kaiya, honey, are you alright?" an older woman, with long curly dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes asked, looking at her granddaughter in concern.

The nearly sixteen year old reminded her of her mother more and more everyday, not just in appearance. Like Lily, her poor daughter, Kaiya had fair skin – though slightly tanner than Lily's had been – and long wavy red hair. Her eyes were also the same almond shaped emerald green eyes – even if Kaiya's were a shade or two darker.

Kaiya also shared other physical traits to Lily; she was shorter, more petite than her mother, though just as curvacious as her mother had been, but she had sharper cheekbones. More aristocratic.

It was very hard to tell she had any Asian descent, just as it had been with Lily (and Petunia, with her husband, Haru it was a little more apparent), but then, unlike her husband, Haru, they were not half-Japanese.

The Evans family had lived in England for generations, Haru's mother, Laurel, had married his father, a man who had moved to England from Japan; Meian Akito. Instead of taking the Meian family name when they married, Akito had taken the Evans name as it was easier on everyone to pronounce.

They'd only had one son, Lillian's own husband, Haru and they had two children of their own. Petunia and Lily. Both girls had grown up to marry and have their own children, Petunia a son, Dudley, and Lily a daughter named Kaiya in honor of her father's Japanese roots.

Lillian and Haru had been proud of both their children, though they'd noticed how different things became when Lily had gone off to the Magical School, being a witch, at eleven.

Petunia had been devastated and never recovered, it had led her to hate magic and her younger sister. Lillian Evans wasn't even sure her eldest daughter had cried at the funeral service held for Lily alongside her husband in Godric's Hollow.

Sometimes she wondered if magic hadn't ruined her daughters lives, both of them. Petunia had been swallowed up by jealousy and hate, married a rather repulsive man, and spoiled her son to the point Lillian and Haru had tried to talk sense into Petunia. They had also seen how badly their granddaughter, who had been left for Petunia to raise, was being treated.

If there was one thing Lillian never regretted it was fighting for the custody of her granddaughter. Though, truth be told there wasn't much of a fight. Petunia had finally just dropped Kaiya off on them when she was nearly four years old, saying she'd had enough of her freak sister's spawn.

She and Haru had been delighted, they'd been trying to get Petunia to let them raise her for the last two and half years. For whatever reason she'd not agreed before then. A part of her wondered if there was a deeper reason for all of that? If maybe Petunia had wanted to try and make amends to Lily by raising Kaiya, but in the end it hadn't worked out.

The petite redhead turned to looked at her grandmother.

The fifty-seven year old woman had aged gracefully, but there were still some wrinkles – obvious signs of aging – but she hadn't turned completely gray yet. Her long hair was still predominantly blonde, with strands of gray here and there. She looked as if she smiled a lot just from first glance and wore little makeup. A natural beauty of her era.

Kaiya's mother had taken quite a bit after her, while Petunia was a mix of both Lillian and Haru while inheriting features from Lillian's side of the family. The long neck for one was a trait inherited from Lillian's own mother, Daisy.

"I'm fine, Grandma," Kaiya said, smiling lightly. "I was just thinking of what I want to do next year."

Lillian blinked. She knew her granddaughter's fifth year at Hogwarts hadn't exactly ended well. Her godfather, Sirius Black, had died, along with a few other people she knew. What had started out as a rescue mission turned out to be the final battle of the short lived Second War.

Kaiya had even died momentarily, and Lillian wasn't sure the exact details that saved Kaiya's life. She knew it had something to do with Haru's father, and Kaiya herself. The redhead wouldn't talk too much about it, and Lillian understood this. Bad memories were best left alone.

"Don't you wish to return to Hogwarts? The war is over now, you are free of any obligations they believe you have," Lillian said, coming to sit beside Kaiya on the front porch as the sun rose high in the sky.

"I don't see a point, I can take the NEWTS when I turn sixteen to graduate, despite not returning to Hogwarts. I just...after Hermione and Ron, I can't return to Hogwarts, there are too many memories."

Lillian sighed, placing a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder in comfort. She knew the death of her two best friends added to the death of her godfather had hurt Kaiya more than she cared to admit. It was just recently, a few weeks after the ordeal that she was coming out of her depression and self blame for their deaths.

"Then maybe this didn't come at such a bad time after all," Lillian began, her hand folded on her lap. "I was going to wait until you finished school, but now that you've expressed a wish not to return. As you know, your grandfather was left the Meian Shrine in Karakura Town after his parents deaths, and when Haru died it was left to me and you. I've wanted to return to Japan for sometime, I think getting away from England all together would be good for us both."

It was all truth, and she had wanted to return to the Shrine for some time. After Lily had finished her seventh year of Hogwarts, and married James, she and Haru had left their home in England for Japan.

Lillian had learned Japanese in college, and Haru of course knew the language from his father, and his mother had also known it well thanks to Haru's father. During summers it was tradition for the Evans family to visit the Shrine, so of course knowing Japanese was practically mandatory.

Petunia didn't even acknowledge she knew more than one language half the time, and as far as Lillian knew she hadn't taught her son, Dudley, any language other than English.

Lily, on the other hand, had taken the tradition she and Haru had broken, and given Kaiya a Japanese name. Obviously she and Haru taught Kaiya both Japanese and English from an early age, after they'd gained guardianship of her.

She had digressed, though, the point was that the only reason she and Haru had moved back to England was Lily's death in 1986, a year after Kaiya had been born. They'd still taken their summer vacations to Karakura, of course, more so after taking in Kaiya. After Haru had died when Kaiya was twelve the trips had stopped, neither feeling up to them.

"The Shrine, we haven't been back there since I was twelve..." Kaiya trailed off, before smiling. "That would be great, grandma."

It would, Kaiya could take her NEWTS in Japan, and even go to Muggle School if she wanted. She figured she would since she wouldn't have the boarding school excuse to fall back on. It would also help if she had a Muggle High School degree, as there were only so many jobs in the Wizardry Community, especially in Britain.

Despite having one of the best Magic School they weren't as advanced as they liked to believe. She'd been to the Magic ally's of Japan, and they were a lot more impressive in some ways.

"Well then, we should go inside, before the breakfast I made gets cold," Lillian said, standing up.

Kaiya nodded, and stood up as her grandmother entered the house. She would need to send out some letters and notifications to people. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought of the buzz that would happen once the Magical community learned that the Girl-Who-Lived had disappeared from Britain.

With that thought in mind, the redhead walked inside the moderately sized house in Cokeworth, England. The same house her mother, Lily Potter, had lived in as a child.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night she woke to the night sky, stars clear in the sky and a brightly lit full moon.

There were many large cherry blossom trees encircling a large lake which reflected the moonlight. Currently she sat on top of the water, as if it were a solid surface. Behind her there was an open space, though still plenty of cherry blossom trees just not as close to the river as the others.

Moonflowers and white lilies grew from the ground, and further back was a medium sized house and shrine. Around her cherry blossom petals fell like snow, but never seemed to accumulate on the ground.

"Kaiya," a quiet voice called and the redhead turned back to face the lake she now stood upon. "Welcome back."

Standing there, with an almost stoic expression on her face – or what was revealed of her face behind the scarf which curled around her, and covered the lower part of her face – bright, nearly glowing red eyes and shoulder length dark pink hair. She wore something akin to a ninja outfit, dark blue, nearly black with the top having short sleeves.

Her forearms were wrapped in bandages down to her wrist, and she had fingerless dark blue and silver gloves on. A silver-gray sash around her waist and the pants seemed to almost have a ballooning effect at the shin where bandages wrapped around, ending at her ankles. Her shoes looked as if they were made for stealth.

"Oh, it's you again," Kaiya began, smiling at the shorter girl.

The pink haired girl looked young, and her clothes didn't really reveal to much about her age. She was just as petite as Kaiya herself, if not more so, and any curves she might have were hidden by her clothes. She was barely 4'10. At first glance one would believe her to be between the ages of 8 and 12. Kaiya believed she was probably closer to her own age, 13 or 14.

Looking around her the petite redhead asked, "Where's the other one?"

"Ya mean me?" a watery-echoing voice asked from behind her, and she jumped nearly a foot in the air as she turned around.

"What the...don't sneak up on me!" Kaiya exclaimed.

The other spirit inhabiting her mind and soul laughed, a smirk that almost reeks of her childish, psychotic tendencies on her face. What really made her uncomfortable was the fact she was a mirror image of herself, a year older, maybe. Considering she was a good inch taller at 5'2, instead of her petite 5'1.

Her skin's snow white, and her hair is as black as night instead of her dark fiery red. She wore a white version of what her Zanpakutō spirit wore, except with a pair of Hakama's in place of the slightly baggy pants the pink haired spirit wears taped down by bandages, and her top is more like a kimono top without any sleeves. The sides are cutout from her ribcage down as well. She also lacks a face covering of any kind.

Her eyes are the most shocking, black where the whites of her eyes should be and silver irises.

On her back is a sword, a cross between a Katana and broad sword in a dark blue, white and black coloration; a short ribbon wrapped around the hilt close to the pommel. It's the exact same as her own sword, except the color scheme is different.

Kaiya's version is a pale icy blue color, ivory and gold.

"Miss me?" the dark copy asked, and Kaiya took a small step away from her, shaking her head. She still wasn't completely sure who or what the copy of herself was. She could only assume she was her darkness.

"Not really..." she muttered. "You two never did give me a name."

"I don't have a name, not really," the dark version of her said, as if she were talking of the weather.

"Hmm, you can hear my name whenever you are ready," the smaller spirit said, walking closer, the water rippling as she did. "My name is ?"

Kaiya blinked, unsure what to make of the muted sound she'd heard the spirit speaking, but as soon as her name came from her mouth it was as if someone hit mute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you," she told her, and the pink haired spirit sighed.

"That is to be expected," she began. "Now sit, we'll begin explaining to you everything Death did not."

Kaiya did as instructed, but her mind drifted back to meeting Death and finding out the truth of her heritage.

She'd wondered why Dumbledore had given her _'The Tale of the Three Brothers'_, and the snitch from her first Quidditch game Christmas of her fifth year; and she couldn't help but wonder why he'd allowed himself to get between an Expelliarmus she'd cast at Voldemort during the Battle of The Ministry.

Questions he'd only answered after the battle, but she'd figured out the majority of it when she'd died, pretty much allowing herself to be killed by Voldemort, if only for the momentary insanity that he'd leave her friends alone if she died quietly.

She'd realized at one point that the snitch was just containing a black stone, cracked as it was. That her cloak, which she'd brought with her to the Ministry in case it was needed to get Sirius out, was the cloak from the story, and the wand she'd gotten from Dumbledore was the Elder Wand.

She'd realized this seconds before being hit with the Killing curse, and when she woke in that white space, confronted by her parents and someone who had an aura of power around him. The man introduced himself as the Soul King, yet said she might better recognize him as Death, The Grim Reaper, or any of name mortals had acquainted with him.

"_The Soul King," she echoed after the cloaked figure introduced himself. "So..I'm dead?" _

_James and Lily smiled lightly at their daughter, taking in how much she looked like them. James was pleasantly surprised by just how much she looked like her mother, but it was still easy to see traits only a Potter could inherit. For one her red hair, while wavy like Lily's, was a bit messier. _

_If it was shorter it would undoubtedly be just as unruly as James' own. Her eyes, while bright emerald green, like Lily's, were a shade or two darker, probably influenced by James' hazel eyes. Despite the likeness she shared with her mother and father, Kaiya was her own person as well. _

"_Not so much," the King said. "You're tethered to life as long as Tom Riddle, or as he may prefer, Lord Voldemort is alive. Though, even if you decide to return you won't return unchanged." _

_Kaiya looked confused as she thought over his words. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Kaiya, you may not be aware of this, but the afterlife is a complicated subject. You know that my father was of Japanese and British descent. My grandfather, your great-grandfather, was from Japan before he moved to England and met my grandmother. I didn't know until my death, but he wasn't human at all," Lily began to explain. _

_The Soul King nodded. _

"_Meian Akito was of a small noble clan from the Japanese Soul Society, a Soul Reaper. Over a hundred years ago the clan began to get sick and die of mysterious means, or simply disappear in Meian Akito's case. He gained a gigai which would grow with him, acting as a normal human body in every way. When he married your great-grandmother he took his wife's surname, and started a family which led to you." _

"_Wait... a Soul Reaper, what exactly is that?" she asked. _

"_Or Shinigami," Lily told her daughter. "That makes us part Shinigami as well. The power was dormant in my father, though he was spiritually aware, able to see spirits and Hollows. He did what he could to keep us safe, it's not a coincidence my grandfather owned a Shrine. I had high spiritual awareness myself, but Petunia. If she ever could see like my father and I she never let on, and eventually repressed it completely. I turned out to be a witch, which was surprising to my parents. Shinigami are those who fight Hollows – human souls which didn't pass on properly, and lost their human hearts to despair. They live off the souls of the living and dead, and even other Hollows. Shinigami also help souls pass on to the afterlife through __Konsō __or Soul Burial." _

_Kaiya listened attentively. She'd been able to see spirits since she was little, but she'd never really given it much thought, especially after going to Hogwarts. She'd been too busy with her studies, and the crazy adventures she kept getting into to really think about it. There was also the time spent at her grandfather's family shrine during the summer, she'd always felt most at peace there. _

She shook her thoughts some then, coming back to reality. After they'd explained all of that to her they'd told her how she was now a Shinigami herself, or at least half. Before the Soul King could explain further he'd had to send her back, telling her he'd have to have her other half explain that to her.

She assumed that meant her raven haired spirit copy, but she'd avoided answering her, and this was only the third or so time she'd been inside her inner world.

After her parents and the Soul King disappeared she'd begun to feel as if she were falling. When it stopped she was in the Atrium of the Ministry again, yet time seemed frozen as she stood next to what she realized was her body. It truly had looked dead, and she supposed it was.

If it were not for the fact the Soul King had sent her back, Voldemort having taken her blood to resurrect and being the Mistress of Death thanks to the The Deathly Hallows, than she really would have died.

After noticing the sword strapped to her back, and the change of clothes she wore in Soul form, Kaiya had stepped back into her body, and time had resumed itself. The battle after was sort of anticlimactic to say the least and Voldemort was now dead.

"You've asked what your copy is..." the pink spirit began, but Kaiya's snow white twin broke in, smirking mischievously, a glint in her silver on black eyes.

"I'm your inner Hollow. Surprise, Kai!" she snickered and Kaiya blinked in shock.

"My inner Hollow, how the hell did that happen?" she asked, startled. "I don't remember being hollowfied."

The copy snorted.

"Please, I've been here forever, since you were hardly a year old at least," the ravenette began. "You didn't think you could be hit by a killing curse and get away completely unharmed, did ya, Queenie?"

"Guess that means I'm stuck with you," Kaiya said with a sigh, and the copy twitched, glaring at her before turning away.

"Hmm, and I've been here for even longer as I am your Zanpakutō," the Pink haired girl said, nodding as she did. "When you were killed by Voldemort in the Battle of the Ministry you truly did die, it was only through certain circumstances you were able to return to your body. Don't go about dying again, though, something like that won't happen a third time. At least it's very unlikely."

Kaiya nodded, and looked up at the full moon.

"You should go now, Queenie," the copy said. "You'll want to be ready to pack tomorrow, stay any longer and you'll feel like ya got hit by a truck."

"Huh? Why would I feel like that, I'm asleep right now, right?" she asked and the two spirits nodded.

"Yes, but I'm sure you've had sleeps where you know you've slept for hours on end, yet you feel as if you've not slept at all. Spending the whole time your asleep in your inner world like this would end with you having one of those rests," the Zanpakutō spirit said, and Kaiya nodded in understanding.

Seconds later she sank into the water, eyes closed as she did.

"She's takin' this all rather well," the black haired girl told the pink one.

"When will you start trying to take control?" the girl asked as if ignoring her words, and Hollow Kaiya raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that? Maybe I plan to work _with _the Queen instead of against her."

"Yes, and I was born yesterday," the spirit snarked, rolling her eyes.

"You kind of were," the Hollow said. "At least we completely woke up not long ago..."

"Not the point," the pink hair girl said dryly, crossing her arms. As she did her top wasn't so baggy and one could tell she wasn't as young as she looked. She was at least a small b-cup, opposed to the large C-cup Kaiya and her inner Hollow had – despite her petite frame and height.

"When I think she'll benefit from it," the Hollowed version of Kaiya said. "I may not have a heart, but I'm not in a hurry either."

The Zanpakutō' spirit smiled lightly under her scarf.

"You're not so bad after all, Hollow," she muttered, making the Hollow snarl at her as if her words had been a spitting insult.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaiya's eyes opened as sunlight came through her windows, and she sighed, rolling over onto her back before sitting up.

Her long hair was messier than ever from sleeping on it, and her eyes were drooping with sleep. Her inner spirits hadn't been lying about the more time she spent in her inner world while asleep affecting how she felt when she woke up. It was probably the reason Soul Reapers didn't go into their inner worlds while asleep, unless for some reason or another.

She didn't know much about how a Soul Reaper worked, but her mother had told her, while she was dead, that her great-grandfather left journals in the shrine for if one of his descendant ever wakened powers as a Shinigami. They were sealed with sutra's, so not just anyone could find them.

She was relieved now that her grandfather had trained her as the Miko of the Shrine growing up, he probably realized when her spiritual powers were so large that she'd one day awaken her Zanpakutō. The Meian family had been a long line of Miko's and Hōshi's (Priestesses and Monks).

Those that still lived in life usually always had high spiritual awareness, though the clan had died out in both life and Soul Society, other than Kaiya, her aunt and cousin - the latter two either didn't inherit anything, or repressed it to the point she'd completely lost any ability, at least in life (she didn't know her aunt or cousin very well, and had few memories of life before her grandparents took her in).

"Kaiya, you up yet?" her grandmother's voice came from outside her bedroom door. "It's nearly nine."

Running a hand through her hair, Kaiya threw her legs over the side of the bed, and stood.

"I'm up, I'll be down in a minute," she called, and headed towards her dresser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Four Days Later: July 5th, 2001; **

"You're really leaving," Ginny muttered, eyes wide.

Kaiya had decided to head over to the Burrow to see her only remaining connections to the Wizardry World, and say goodbye in person. After she'd caused the death of their youngest son, she thought she owed the Weasley's that much.

As it was she didn't have the guts to face Hermione's parents, not since the funeral, even though both the Weasley's and Granger's said they didn't blame her. She still couldn't help but blame herself, she'd been the one to bring them with her to the Ministry.

Sirius had died saving her, and Hermione and Ron had died helping her, targeted because they were her friends. She wasn't stupid, she knew there were other reasons, others to blame but it didn't make it easy to not shoulder a lot of guilt for their deaths.

"Yeah," Kaiya said, smiling lightly. "I've not been back to the Shrine in years, and I don't think I can stay here. Too many memories."

Ginny nodded, as did the others who had greeted her. Mr and Mrs. Weasley who seemed tearful at her news. Fred and George seemed accepting, but not happy to see her leave England. The others weren't currently home.

Charlie was finding temporary work before he could return to his job on the Dragon reserves, not wanting to leave only two and half weeks after his brother's death. Bill and Fleur lived in Shell Cottage but visited often enough.

Luna was there as well, seeing as she lived close-bye, and she'd always seemed to know things she shouldn't. Made her wonder if her imaginary creatures were really that imaginary.

"You'll visit, won't you?" Luna asked, the dreamy look very apparent about her as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

Kaiya grinned, though they all noticed the sparkle in her green eyes was no longer as bright.

"Of course, whenever I can. I'll write as well, Hedwig wouldn't mind the exercise occasionally," she said, and the gathered redheads and single blonde nodded.

"We'll miss you, Kaiya, and don't blame yourself for..R-Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, having to nearly choke out her youngest son's name. Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement, and Kaiya stood.

"I'm gonna visit...Ron and Hermione's graves before I go," Kaiya said. "I'll see you when I get the chance."

"Good luck..." George began.

"...in Karakura Town," Fred finished.

"Write often," Ginny said, hugging the redhead she'd always seen a role model and older sister.

Kaiya smiled.

"Don't worry, I will," she began. "The end is only the beginning, after all."


	2. Moonflowers

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and I hope you all continue to like the story. I would have had this up sooner but I've been having some problems getting places. **

**I apologize it's so short, the next chapter will move onto more interesting things. So everyone knows, this takes place in July a few weeks before Rukia is taken back to Soul Society. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moonlit Night.**

**Chapter 2: Moonflowers. **

The Meian Shrine was always a bright place when the sun shined down during the day, the large piece of land the shrine rested on was very open.

The only thing that was the slightest of annoyance was the many steps leading up to the shrine grounds. Most of the shrine itself was situated on the left side, while a medium sized home was on the right, a smaller guest house close by.

A large cherry blossom tree was also on the grounds, around the trunk was a shimenawa (a straw rope with white zigzag paper strips (shide). It marks the boundary to something sacred).

The tree had been there for generations.

During the night the shrine grounds may be shrouded in darkness and shadows, but the moon and stars lit it up beautiful, some could argue more so than when the sun was shining down upon it. The family had always joked that this was because of their surname meaning, (明暗) 'Light and Darkness', or 'Dark Light' in a more simplified meaning.

Over the next day, after having arrived in Karakura Town, Kaiya and her grandmother moved into the Meian Shrine. There was a caretaker that took care of it once or twice a week, so it wasn't in terrible condition, but it still needed to be cleaned and everything moved in. it was Sunday when everything was situated and Kaiya could rest, well sort of.

She woke early that morning to finish putting the odds and ends away, and open the shrine grounds to any guest. People enjoyed coming to one of the only shrines in Karakura Town, because the Meian Shrine had a legend of one of her ancestors who was described as a Warrior Miko, fighting off evil spirits and demons.

The Shrine was still pretty much the same as back then, though the main house had been built before her grandfather had been born to make more room. She remembered there were quite a few visitors when they'd spent summers at the Shrine.

The day they'd arrived her grandmother had taken her to see the Japanese Magical Ministry, setting up her NEWTS Exam for the week before she would start High School, giving her about two months to prepare, give or take. Currently she was working around the Shrine, greeting those who wondered in, some buying certain charms, such as Ofuda (a type of household amulet or talisman ), and Omamori (amulets (charms, talismans) typically given out wrapped in a small bag made of decorated cloth for personal benefits).

"Ms. Meian, I see you've returned."

Stopping her movements as she swept the shrine grounds, Kaiya turned at the familiar voice. Her wavy red hair whipping behind her, having been pulled back into two low ponytails (or pigtails would probably be more precise) by two white ribbons. She was currently dressed in traditional Miko robes of white and red. Her hair practically blending into the red of her hakama's.

"Mr. Urahara," she said, smiling politely at the blonde man. "Yes, grandma and I moved back a few days ago."

She instantly noticed he had not changed his fashion sense in the years she remembered him visiting the shrine. Apparently he was a family friend, though she'd always sensed he was more than human. He'd always called her Ms. Meian, despite her surname being Potter.

She preferred it, and it wasn't something that could be butchered by the locals when trying to pronounce it. This was the reason why she'd set up to change her last name to Meian legally before they'd arrived in Karakura Town.

"You and Lillian work fast then," Urahara said, looking around at the the Shrine ground. "Doesn't look as if no one has lived here in years."

"Well, we wanted to get everything put away quickly. It's a new start for us after all," she said, and then titled her head to the side as she asked, "Are you here for something else, or just to visit?"

Urahara chuckled.

"Just looking into the rumor that Meian Shrine had residence again," he said.

For the next few minutes the two talked, discussing the last time they had been to the shrine, and how Karakura had remained mostly the same. It was only when Kaiya felt a presence at the edge of her senses that she snapped her head around, towards the top of the stone steps, and saw the black cat moving towards them.

Though she hadn't realized it, Urahara had also noticed her reaction to the cat's presence. He hadn't lied about why he had visited the shrine, there were rumors going around that the owners had moved into the house on the shrine grounds permanently.

He hadn't been completely truthful though, as a Shinigami himself, he knew the origins of the Meian family. He hadn't known Meian Akito well, but he had set the man up with a Gigai. Haru on the other hands had been a closer friend, especially after Haru had been thrown into his father's past life. Kisuke had saved him from a Hollow when he was twelve and that was the beginning of that.

But he digressed; The closer to the shrine he got the easier it was to sense the fact Meian Potter Kaiya had changed. She had awakened as a Shinigami, similar to Kurosaki Ichigo, though there was something different but familiar as well about her Reiryoku (Spiritual Power).

"What a strange cat," he heard her mutter quietly under breath, though barely and he smiled happily at seeing the golden eyed feline.

"Yoruichi, you followed me!" Urahara said, happily going over to scoop the black cat up.

Kaiya blinked at the strange antics of the man, but she was sort of used to Mr. Urahara's strange behavior at times.

"Your cat I assume, Urahara-san?" she asked.

The the man nodded, though she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about that cat. It's eyes for one, the golden irises just seemed to hold too much intelligence for any animal. Well, other than a magical animal.

"Yes, Yoruichi tends to disappear on her own often," he chuckled, then turned rather serious as if he had just remembered something important. "Which reminds me, I should be getting Yoruichi back to the shop before she decides to run off again."

Kaiya nodded.

"Alright, stop by again whenever, Urahara-san."

"The same to you, Ms. Meian," he said, turning and heading off the shrine grounds.

Looking down at the black cat in his arm, Kisuke smiled, gray eyes bright.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, and the cat looked up at him as if thinking.

A deep male voice answered, "A Miko, Witch, and Shinigami...I've never seen such a combination. Then again, the Meian clan always was a strange one, and powerful. I've always suspected their disappearance and deaths was no coincidence."

Kisuke nodded, chuckling as he stepped from the last stone step.

"A traditional Miko at that, like many Meian's were," he said. "There is also something else about her power, even before her awakening as a Shinigami, Kaiya had a high spiritual power, much like young Kurosaki does. Being a Miko she was actually able to use her Reiryoku before like the Miko's and Hōshi's of old. Now that she's become a Shinigami, how I don't know, her abilities can only grow. There's something else alongside that, though, a darker power. It's familiar, but if my hunch is right... I don't know how it's possible."

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"A Hollow...more precise, an inner Hollow."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaiya wasn't surprised by how little Karakura had really changed in the last three years.

Walking around town she reminisced on childhood memories, even the sadder ones involving her grandfather. She'd left the shrine around two in order to explore a little, and then headed to the store to pick up some groceries. The house didn't currently have a lot of food stocked, having bought take out during the last few days. By the time the sun was beginning to lower in the sky she had decided to head home, and prepare dinner.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry," Kaiya gasped out when her shoulder collided with a taller male, knocking her back a step and nearly landing her and her bags on the ground.

"No, I wasn't watch..." a familiar voice trailed off, "...Kaiya?"

Looking up, and taking a better look at the boy she'd run into her eyes widened. It took her a moment to recognize him, but there was no mistaking that bright orange mess of hair. Nor those unique amber-brown eyes.

"Ichigo?" she said more than asked. "I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon... how are you?"

Ichigo looked at the redhead in surprise for a moment longer. It had been years since he'd last seen her, but there was no forgetting that dark, yet bright, red hair. In Karakura town her hair color got just as much attention as his own. She was of course older than when he'd last seen her, and while still petite had curves impressive for a fifteen year old.

She was dressed in a royal blue, three-quarter length shirt, a black mini-skirt, fishnet leggings, and knee high black boots. Her hair was longer, thigh length, and still wavy, skin fair and eyes bright green. He did notice the lightning bolt scar was faded more than it had ever been before.

"I'm good," Ichigo finally answered, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kaiya nodded, repositioning the two brown paper bags of groceries in her arms.

"Are you here for the summer?" Ichigo asked, unable to help himself.

"No, actually my grandmother and I moved into the shrine, permanently," she told him and he smiled faintly, but genuinely.

He and Kaiya were never what one would call best friends, though he had known her a little longer than he'd known Tatsuki. When his mother and father took him and later the twins to Meian Shrine, and Kaiya wasn't training they'd play together.

Kaiya had even tried to teach him to shoot a bow, but he was hopeless at it, even at eight. They didn't get to spend a lot of time together outside of these visits since they lived a few miles apart, not exactly an easy walk, but still possible. They'd been too young to walk the distance alone though, and Kaiya was busy quite a bit with school and training as the Shrine Miko.

When his mother died he rarely saw Kaiya or the Shrine his mother loved visiting. Then the summer they'd turn twelve she stopped coming to Karakura during the Summer, after her grandfather died. He wasn't surprised, Kaiya was close to her grandparents, they were the only parental figures she knew.

"That's great, are you going to school?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I'll be shadowing classes until the end of the year, seeing as there are only a week or two left. Next year is when I'll really start."

Ichigo nodded, running a hand through his hair as the air began to become awkward. This was the first time they'd seen each other and talked in over four years.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, motioning to her groceries held a bit awkwardly in her arms. "I could walk you home, it'll be dark soon."

Kaiya hesitated for a second but the two bags were kind of heavy, even for her and she did have to go up quite a few stairs. Added to this it was beginning to get dark, the sun setting in the horizon. She didn't want to get lost, and it had been a long time since she'd walked Karakura.

"That would be great, are you sure though?" she asked, is only answer was to grab one of her bags. Smiling she continued, "Thanks, Ichigo."

Said orangette nodded.

"Happy to help," he said, and the two headed towards the Shrine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you for the help," Kaiya said as they reached the top step of the shrine grounds, and headed to the main house.

Ichigo nodded, and they reached the front door to the main house. Kaiya was quick opening the door and inviting him inside. It had been a long time since he'd been there, and mostly with his mother, so he was a bit distant. Lost in memories.

Kaiya understood this, she'd felt the same way when she'd returned to Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts after the final battle.

"It's no problem, I have to pass here to get home anyways," he said, but also knew he'd not been able to get the chocolate Yuzu asked him to pick up from the store.

"You were going the opposite way of me when we bumped into each other. I kept you from something, I'm sorry," Kaiya said, giving him an apologetic look.

Ichigo was startled at this, but quickly shook his head, waving off the apology.

"No, it's fine," he said, placing the bag on the counter. "Yuzu wanted me to pick up some chocolate. I'll stop at a shop on my way home."

Smiling, Kaiya dug into one of the bags, pulling out a block of milk chocolate.

"I have another, take it," she said, holding it out for him.

"Uh, I..." Ichigo began, but Kaiya had already taken the time to place the chocolate in his hand. "...Thank you, but you sure?"

"I'm sure, I bought two, to be sure I had enough," she told him.

He nodded feeling a bit less guilty. He'd have to pick some up to give back to Kaiya tomorrow, to return the favor.

"Kai, are you back?" a familiar voice asked, and the two turned their attention to the kitchen entrance.

There was a few seconds before a familiar woman entered the room. Lillian Evans hadn't changed much in the years since Ichigo had last seen her, other than being a little older.

Lillian blinked, surprised at the guest Kaiya had brought home, before smiling.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked, and chuckled when the tall boy nodded. "You've grown up, I remember when you were just a little boy pulling on Kaiya's pigtails, but there is no mistaking that orange hair."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Evans," he said, his cheeks slightly red in embarrassment, something Kaiya had mirrored but was more apparent.

"You as well, are you staying for a while?" she asked, looking between her granddaughter and Ichigo.

"I don't think so, Grandma, Ichigo seemed to be in a hurry," Kaiya said, looking at her reacquainted friend questioningly.

Ichigo nodded.

"Kaiya's right, I do have to be home soon. I'm sure Yuzu is expecting the chocolate by now," he said, moving towards the exit. Before leaving the Kitchen he turned back to Kaiya.

"I guess I'll see you in school," he said, and Kaiya nodded, waving as the boy left.

Lillian smiled, almost knowingly at her granddaughter after the boy had left.

"Such a nice boy, wouldn't you say, Kaiya?" she asked.

Kaiya narrowed her eyes at the woman as she unpacked the groceries, looking for the hidden message in her words. Slowly she caught on, her cheeks flushing red again. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't find Ichigo cute, handsome even, but she barely knew him anymore.

"Grams," Kaiya said in an almost scolding tone. Sighing she shook her head and continued, changing the subject. "Dinner will be done in a hour or so."

"I'll help," Lillian said, joining the younger girl at the counter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night, as Kaiya settled down to bed, she pulled out an old leather journal.

On the front was a symbol, a lotus flower with a circle representing a full moon behind it. The clan symbol. The journal was the one behind the sacred sutra's which had been left by her great-grandfather, detailing everything she'd need to know as a Shinigami.

She'd begun to read it the night before, but hadn't gotten far before falling asleep. Currently she was surprised by this whole other world, so different from the Magical community, that she was apart of. She'd never really given her ability to see spirits another thought until now, nor anything else she'd been able to do.

Some of which she'd thought was simply her magic, but now learned was a whole other aspect of her spiritual power. Something the Meian clan had been known for in Soul Society, the first part of the journal detailing the Meian clan in great detail, after a basic summery of what a Soul Reaper and Hollow were. The second half of the journal she was sure went into greater detail about Shinigami and Hollow's.

As the night went on, and after a reading a few pages, Kaiya fell asleep, the journal laying open on her lap. She didn't realize just what lay ahead of her in the coming year.


End file.
